Tales of Souls
by Ultima75000
Summary: Transcending history and the world, a new tale of souls, swords and worlds eternally retold" Shane is a regular teenager thrown between the worlds of Soul Calibur & Tales of Symphonia. With all three worlds in turmoil,its up to him to change history
1. Prologue: The Usual

Prologue: The Usual

Saturday September 27th, 2008, 6:22 PM

US, California, Somewhere in the Bay Area…

A 19 year old teenage boy was lying on the family sofa, not sleeping, thinking. _"A boring day",_ he thought. _"Another good old weekend to waste sitting here, watching TV, as usual…"_ Although the TV wasn't on he had half a mind to pick up the remote and turn it on for boredom sake. "You know what!?' He said to himself. "Enough of this garbage, I need to do something before I die of boredom." He sat upright and got off the sofa. He was almost six feet tall with tanned peach skin. He was brown eyed and had black hair. He also somewhat foul-mouthed. Shane was his name, gamer, swimmer, high school senior and lazy bum.

"Well…" he said "I might as well pull out a system."

His parents weren't home, they were at work. His little sister wasn't here either she had went on a shopping spree. Shane smiled to himself. "Time to play…" he said smirking. He walked over to the TV and opened a small cabinet underneath it. Inside was his Nintendo Wii and the Xbox 360, along with a DVD player and a Surround sound system in the next cabinet. His dad had wanted to connect the surround sound so he could get a better "movie experience" but Shane didn't need those things, needless to say using surround sound would be awesome.

After setting up the system and putting on the correct TV input, he opened a drawer to the side of the cabinets revealing a small stockpile of video games.

"_Let see… what should I do?"_ He thought. First he saw Super Smash Bros Brawl & Melee. _"Tempting, VERY tempting…" _ Then his eyes saw Soul Calibur 2, and 4, 3 was with the PS2 although that was in the closet. "Ehh, I'm not in the mood for sword fighting." Shane said. His eyes then hit the back of the drawer which a few other games like Mario Kart and Facebreaker laid. "What's this on?" Shane asked as he picked up and flipped over a Gamecube disc box: Tales of Symphonia. "Huh? I haven't played this in while, I know I have the other one somewhere." He moved around several games before he found Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. "Might as well see how far I've gotten." He said putting the first CD of Tales in and sitting back down on the couch.

There was no picture. "What the heck?" Shane said surprised. Maybe he put it on the wrong input, or maybe the Wii went bad. Either way he was going to check the input before checking the system. He reached for the remote but he clumsily knocked it off the side counter and it landed right underneath the couch. "My luck…" Shane sighed getting off the couch and reaching for the remote. Although he saw it didn't fall very far he couldn't feel it when he reached. "Where is the stupid little- Ahh!" He yelped pulling out his finger. It was a small cut but Shane angrily reached back and this time carefully pulled out the object that just nicked his finger. It was a piece of metal, old rusty, but sharp metal. "What the crap is this!?" Shane said looking at it more closely. But as he focused his eye sight started to blur.

"Uhh… ok what's going on" He mumbled trying to keep his sight. His head started getting dizzy and he started seeing illusions of holding 3 metal pieces and having six arms. "Oh… great...I don't feel right…" he mumbled some more but the nausea was getting worse, and before a minute had passed he was on the floor and knew nothing but darkness.


	2. ACT 1, Chapter 1: Sneak Attack!

Chapter 1: Sneak Attack!!!

"Ah my aching head…!" Shane said regaining his consciousness.

"God, I'm going to take an Advil now…" he said, but then he blinked and saw something different about his surroundings.

"Wait… wasn't I inside the house?" He asked, he was looking straight up, there wasn't any roof. There was the blue sky. He sat up with a jolt.

"Ok... what's going on?" He asked again looking around once more. He was on top a plateau, across to the east laid a beautiful ocean and to the north was a large mountain range, but this defiantly wasn't California.

"Where am I? And how the devil did I…" Shane stopped and looked at the around the floor, several of his things that were with him earlier was spread around him. His iTouch, his earphones and also something he didn't want to see again: the piece of metal that cut his finger.

"Lousy piece of scrap!" Shane yelled picking it up again. _What the hell did it do to me? Am I hallucinating, dreaming?_ He thought for a second and then he realized he wasn't wearing his usual attire. He was out fitted in a monk's robe, which to him didn't exactly feel very comfortable.

"Why am I wearing this stuff?" Shane said. Then he heard footsteps behind him, and then he felt a dagger pointed on his back.

"Give me that shard." the assailant said in a dark tone. Shane was sweating, his head turned to see a short man covered with rags, but the man had the weapon, so he had the advantage.

"Give me the shard." He asked once again. This time Shane responded. "What? This is a piece of junk. Why do you want it?"

"I said GIVE IT TO ME!!!" he yelled and the assassin pulled back his dagger for the attack.

Shane didn't wait for the second action, right that moment he was off the plateau and jumping down the cliff. "Christ! This place is high!" Shane hollered as he tried to get down the slippery hillside. He had almost reached the ground when he felt someone land on his back. The assassin had followed him.

"What the hell!?" Shane said regaining his balance, "I would have given you the damn shard asshole!" The assailant didn't bother listening, instead he already launched the attack and this time it landed.

Shane has been punched, kicked and tackle before, but never has he been stabbed, and it hurt, Very badly.

"AGHH!!!" he cried and fell over from the pain. "Son…" he started "…of a bitch!" Shane retaliated kicking the assassin in the stomach, knocking him backwards. Shane started to get up but right after he poised to run again, he staggered back down on the floor…

"The… hell? Was that thing… poisoned!?" Shane clutched his wound, a slowly began to lose consciousness once again. "Ahh… shit…" he mumbled. The assailant approached him slowly now with dagger still in hand. "Damn… it… all…!" Shane croaked. The assassin now stood right over him.

"Die now…" he said, but before he could land a finishing blow, someone or something interrupted him… Shane weakened by the poison was soon out cold.


	3. Chapter 2: Under the Edge

Chapter 2: Under the Edge

Shane slowed awoke to find himself in a bed of straw. His wound was bandaged, and his belongings were right next to him.

Shane: Ugh… now where did I end up? Aren't I supposed to be… dead?

"Ah… you are finally awake."

Shane looked to his left to find an elderly but powerfully built man standing before him.

"Have you any idea who saved you?"

Shane shook his head, he did not know who or what saved him, let alone how.

The old man nodded to a young man behind him: "He did."

The young man walked into the sunlight, holding a long red rod. To Shane it looked very familiar.

Then the man's head came into view and Shane knew exactly who it was, for it was one of his favorite characters in Soul Calibur: Kilik.

_OK!!! _Shane thought to himself. _Now I know where I am!!! And that means the old man is…_

He looked at the old man again, and yes there it was, a purple symbol on his head. _Yup, that's Edge Master alright. But what can I do now?_ "Um…" Shane started "How did I get here?"

Kilik replied "I carried you here." Edge Master walked up and check the wounds "It's strange to find a young lad in a place like this, where are you from boy?"

_Think fast! I could tell him I come from Earth, wait a minute I'm still on Earth, although in the sixteenth or seventeenth century… might as well think of something. "Um_…" Shane said again stupidly "I have no idea."

"Really?" Kilik asked

"Look, all I did was pick up a piece of metal and the next thing I know, I'm sitting here!"

Edge Master nodded and said softly "That piece of metal was a fragment of the cursed sword: Soul Edge"

_KNEW IT! I knew that thing gave a weird vibe when I saw it, stupid thing nicked my finger._

"Where did you find it?" Kilik asked quickly

_Underneath the couch _Shane thought._ Yeah right, like I'm going to say something like that!!! _"I… don't remember anymore…" he said. Kilik thought for a moment, nodded to Edge Master and then left.

"Where is he going?" Shane asked "To an adventure young one." Edge Master replied

Shane sighed and thought for a moment. _Ok I'm in Soul Calibur, I have no weapons and I have no idea if this is real or not._

"Have you ever wielded a weapon boy?" "What…!?" Shane just lost his train of thought and looked back incredulously at Edge Master. "A weapon."

"No, I haven't…" Shane replied grimly, here was a world where almost everyone had some sort of weapon. What did he have? Nothing but fisticuffs which will do jack against foes in a place/game like this.

"I thought as much." Edge Master replied softly. He sat down on a small wooden stool and took a good look at Shane for a minute. It was strange for he just sat there looking a Shane for nearly a full minute. "Umm… Is something wrong with me?" He asked.

"No, nothing is wrong." Edge Master answered "But it's interesting, the cursed sword has taken an interest in you"

_WHAT!? An interest of me!? _Shane had one problem already. Being stuck in a video game! He didn't want an evil sword to top it off._ What the in the same of Subrosia would an evil cursed sword want with a seventeen year old!? Ok act… natural…AKA stupid._

"Excuse me?" Shane said trying to mask his shock as best as he could knowing fully well what that sword IN game has done to the other characters.

"It seems interested in you." Edge Master said "Drawn to you by some unknown force, there is probably more to you than meets the eye."

Shane just sat there for a moment, was the sword Soul Edge really after him? When playing the video game he really didn't give a care, now that he was living in this now real world of it, the thought of a soul sucking sword did not sound very inviting.

"I will teach you then." Edge Master said "Huh?" Shane turned his head surprised at what he just heard. "I shall teach you the ways of the warrior." Edge Master restated once more.

"But… but…" Shane started to babble "No buts." Edge Master patiently said. "You must be prepared for a trail that may await you in the future."

Edge Master got off the small stool and walked to the exit of the cave. "Rest now" He said quietly "We start at the sunrise." He then walked out of sight.

Shane sat there for a moment and wonder what he had just fallen into…

_Its official _He thought to himself _I've played to many video games…_


	4. Chapter 3: A Weapon and its Master

Chapter 3: A weapon and its master

Shane woke up early, as his usual for normally waking up at six AM daily for class. The sun wasn't up yet, heck it wasn't even in sight. It wouldn't be up for another hour he thought. He dressed up and walked out of the cave and back onto the plateau he ran off yesterday.

He stood there for a few minutes just looking at the scenery. It wasn't often that people get to do this, especially in a city Shane thought. Just a few moments later the first spec of sunlight appeared over the horizon. It's was time.

"So you're awake?" Shane turned around to see Edge Master at the center of the plateau looking at him, on the floor there were two great swords of enormous size. "Shall we begin?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah, but one question." Shane said walking over to one of the giant swords. "How…"He began trying to lift one of the swords with little success "am I supposed to lift these things?"

"With this little item" Edge Master answered holding up a small purple orb the size of a large marble. "This item will allow you to use your maximum strength, as I knew that most of the tasks ahead of you would be far too difficult. The one who I got it from calls it an Exsphere."

_Exsphere!? Wait a minute, that's from the Tales series! Maybe when I got sucked into this place maybe several of my other games were included!? Oh please don't put me into the Smash Bros World of Trophies or I'm dead meat…!_

"Uh… wow, amazing" Shane said with fake enthusiasm. Edge Master walked over to Shane placing the Exsphere right over his chest.

At that moment the gigantic sword which Shane was trying to wield became much lighter, no heavier than an aluminum baseball bat. It felt good.

_Time to rock n roll _Shane thought in excitement, but then saw that Edge Master had also picked up the second gigantic sword, and that this was going to be far from fun.

"Oh boy…" Shane said "Let's go…" The training had begun.

Training with Edge Master was more exhausting than Shane could imagine. Every single day, they would spend hours training on one single weapon, and the next day they would change into a different one and practice some more.

Shane was new to battle but Edge Master, true to his name was trained to use these weapons as if they were his own limbs. If Shane was lucky a weapon he preferred or have practiced with before would come up in a day of training and he would be much more comfortable that day.

As weeks and months passed Edge Master soon was impressed by the amount of skill Shane developed over a short amount of time. In about a month Shane had excellent control over the giant and unorthodox zweihander as Nightmare and Siegfried were his favorite Soul Characters, and a few weeks later the movements became faster and the attacks more precise.

Edge Master during the course of practice began to think more and more as Shane trained harder and harder each passing day. Who is this child? And what will he do when the right time had come? Only time could tell.


	5. Chapter 4: Torn Souls

Chapter 4: Torn Souls

"Huff… puff…" Shane breathed heavily. Even with an exsphere the training still was tiring.

It's been nearly two years since he first started. Now after all this time, he would be put too the final test: purifying.

"Now it is time to see how far you progressed." Edge Master announced wielding a long rod.

"Yes master." Shane answered picking up the katana he was training with.

Edge Master held up the small piece of Soul Edge and absorbed the tiny item into his rod.

Soon a dark aura covered Edge Master, and Shane realized he would have to guard himself for true.

Shane knew if he failed this he would have wasted a 2 years worth of training. Kilik and Xianghua were watching to make sure nothing out of the ordinary would interrupt them.

He shouldn't lose. He won't lose.

Shane made the first move, charging at Edge Master and lunching a horizontal attack towards his stomach. Edge Master merely spun the rod clockwise to deflect the coming blow.

Edge Master then took to the skies, jumping above Shane aiming the tip of the rod at him.

"Cue!" And Edge Master launched the rod down like a bullet, much like someone playing pool would.

Shane was faster but only by a short amount for the rod scraped his sleeves and made a blow to the ground he stood on.

When the dust cleared and Edge Master was on the ground, Shane looked in disbelief as the attack left a clean round hole where it impacted.

_What the hell? _Shane raced through his head. _That rod isn't even sharpened!_

But in his train of thought Edge Master launched a flurry of horizontal blows

Shane was in desperation. He could barely block and dodge the amount of attacks he was receiving.

Edge Master grinned. He was gaining the advantage and he move in for the kill.

Charging his energy into the rod, red flames and sparks of electricity enveloped the end of the rod as the powerful attack made its contact right on Shane's chest, right on the exsphere.

Unbeknownst to either fighter, dark energy slipped through the rod, into the exphere and down into Shane's soul.

The blow was more painful the Shane thought it would be, he was still standing but his body was numb.

_Why can't I move? _Shane said in his head. Edge Master was reeling in for another blow.

Only this time Shane was worried it might be the killing blow.

_Move damn it!!! _He told himself, but his body didn't respond. _Move!!!_

Then something welled up inside him and said: _So shall it be…_

Edge Master's blow nearly made contact when all the sudden Shane's body became a blur and dodge the seemingly impossible attack.

In an attempt to throw him off guard, Edge Master resumed his current strategy of multiple blows with the rod.

Only this time Shane was not having a problem guarding them.

In fact he didn't even dodge them. He was parrying every attack with just one katana in one hand.

In frustration Edge Master decide to do the same attack again charging energy into the weapon and plunging it towards Shane.

But the attack was halted. Shane had raised his left arm and grabbed the tip of the rod, stopping it in its tracks.

Kilik and Xianghua from the sidelines realized Shane was now in the same dark aura Edge Master had. Only it was far larger and far more dangerous.

_Impossible!!!_ Edge Master thought _He stopped my attack barehanded?_

Shane made his move.

He gripped the tip of the rod and caused the entire thing to shatter into pieces. Edge Master was now unarmed and now in trouble.

But Shane did not make a purifying strike. He struck for the kill and sliced through Edge Master's shoulders and chest.

The dark aura surrounding Edge Master vanished as he fell over on the floor mortally wounded.

It was at this time Kilik and Xianghua took the stage blocking Shane from Edge Master's wounded body.

"That's enough." Kilik said to Shane "It's over"

Shane didn't listen, he lunged for Kilik preparing to strike him down as well, but Xianghua got in the way…

The aura surrounding Shane vanished and he then awoke to find himself with Xianghua's sword in his chest.

Unable to speak he soon fell unconscious.

**Edge Master's Hermitage**

Shane woke up in bed, barely able to move. Aside him was Edge Master who was also bandaged.

"What happened?" Shane asked

"The evil seed within you… awoke." Edge Master said quietly

Shane looked at the wound on Edge Master. It took nearly half his body.

"I did that?" Shane said woefully

"Indeed, but I'm surprised that this wound was not worse. You have passed."

"What?" Shane said, trying to understand

"You pass." Edge Master said once again smiling "I've taught you what I can, but to over come the evil welled within you, you must go on your own journey."

"But where…?" Shane asked

"That is up to your soul, so I suggest you take this." Edge Master picked up and handed Shane a black sheathed Nodachi. (AKA a long katana)

It was Shane's preferred weapon, it was light, long ranged and he could wield it with great precision.

Shane took the blade and looked at Edge Master, almost sadly as he had become fond of him.

"It's time to go" Edge Master said and with that he led Shane out of the cave to the edge of the hermitage.

From there they said their good byes, Edge Master assured him that a time will come when he will return.

With a final word, Shane ran towards the edge, blade in hand and jumped off into the unknown and beyond.


	6. Act 1 End, Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: What's next? Another World?**

The sixteenth century was not a kind place, but Shane was not as forgiving either.

After leaving Edge Master's hermitage Shane was constantly hunted by the same assassin who first attacked him when he arrived 2 years ago.

But its different this time.

This time he had a weapon, this time he didn't have to show fear or mercy to his opponents.

**Somewhere in Northern Europe...  
**

"Hmmm..." Shane sighed, walking through the grasslands. "I need a real fighter, than all these worthless assassins and pickpockets." He said to himself. These thieves were not fighters at all. They were merely humans wielding knives and daggers. Shane wanted a better fighter to challenge him, his new skills although made him stronger although it also made him a bit arrogant.

After walking for a few more minutes, Shane stumbled on an old clock tower. It was abandoned but the gears were still in movement. Apparently even time doesn't stop for clocks. Shane shrugged, he needed a break anyways so he entered the ruined clock tower. He had just sat down when he heard a clang of metal on old wood.

It wasn't the clock tower. Shane knew that. It sounded almost like a walking stick, but walking sticks don't have metal vibrations when hitting the floor. He picked up his blade a carefully entered deeper into the tower. Someone or something was here with him.

Old gears and giant wheels turned as Shane walked around many twists and turns, until he was at the balcony of the clock tower facing the clock itself, although behind the clock and it's dusty stained glass. The metal clangs stopped for a moment. For a brief time only the sound of the wind and ancient gears were going through Shane's head when suddenly a giant old metal wheel gear popped out of it's rusted socket and rolled right towards him.

It wasn't hard to dodge Shane thought. He merely side-stepped as the giant metal wheel rolled off the balcony and fell down to the ground, but he turned around and saw what had been making the noise earlier.

It was tall man, he had dark ebony skin, was covered in gray robes and he held a white and silver scythe. Shane then realized who exactly he was looking at when he noticed the man's golden left eye: Zasalamel.

_"Crap..." _Shane thought _"I asked for a fighter not a freaking soul character...! I'm going to get my butt handed to me..."_

"Unusual..." Zasalamel said in his regular emotionless tone. "It is odd to find a wandering young soul out and alone. Tell me child, what do you fear?"

Did Shane want to answer that question? Hell no! Zasalamel plays with people's memories, so first and better thing to do: Attack him first!!!

With that thought in mind, Shane drew his blade from it's sheathe and charged forward. Zasalamel repelled the incoming charge by merely pole-vaulting with his scythe, nailing Shane into the floor with Zasalamel landing behind him.

"Damn..." Shane said under his breath, getting up and regaining his posture. "Do you fear death?" Zasalamel asked before lunging himself towards Shane sending a razor sharp scythe towards his neck.

It was a high blow, and much more easily dodged than blocked. So he ducked but Zasalamel wasn't finished. In sequence of the lunging scythe he raised his right leg and landed a kick on Shane's thighs. It wasn't a wound, but the blow was enough to throw him off balance. Shane stumbled on his knees before leaning backwards to try and regain his posture without provoking another attack.

"Do you fear the cursed sword?" Zasalamel said, once again lunging forward. Shane did not have time to get up, the scythe was rearing to cut his head open. In desperation, he plunged his katana downwards into the floor board stopping the second lunge. Zasalamel was stopped in somewhat utter amazement. It was Shane's turn to take the offense.

Using both his legs he pushed away the scythe and Zasalamel. Rolling backwards he grabbed his katana, pulled it from the floor and ignited a series of short horizontal blows. Zasalamel however handled the blows quite well for his scythe was long enough to parry the small openings Shane tried to pierce. It was useless. Against a foe like this, at this time, in this condition. He was not match for a soul like Zasalamel. But he was stuck in this position. He either gets out of this fight or dies trying.

After a series of blows and parries he manages to get out of the storm of attacks. "Okay then." Shane said "Lets do this a different way..." sheathing his katana. Using the arts that Edge Master taught him, Shane summoned a long rod: Kilik's weapon. "Who ever said that I could only fight with katana?" he said before getting into ready position.

"Impressive..." Zasalamel said "I did not expect such power... But I did not come all this way to play with you boy..."

Shane looked at him puzzled. Was this fight with him just a test. He's done it before. It wouldn't be new to do it again.

Zasalamel then raised his scythe up and said "Our time is not here, not yet. We shall both arrive when the time is nigh... and you shall do your part."

"Excuse me?" Shane asked but he felt a strong wind pulling him away. Turning around, he saw that Zasalamel had created some sort of portal behind him.

But Shane was not paying attention to what was Zasalamel doing in front of him. By the time he looked back, Zasalamel had already completed his incantation and Shane was stuck inside a sphere of magic.

"Let me out!" Shane demanded but it was far to late to demand anything.

"Farewell child... We shall meet again." Zasalamel said, knocking the sphere and Shane into the portal... and he vanished into the void.


	7. ACT 2, Chapter 6: Time Lapse

**Act 2: Enter Sylvarant**

**Chapter 6: Time Lapse**

Shane did not know how long he was floating in the timeless void. Around him were visions of different times and dimensions. But he knew better than to interfere with time, but where was he going to end up, he had no clue.

It was then that the pull of the wind became much stronger dragging Shane deeper and deeper before sinking into one of the visions...

Shane awoke to find himself on a plateau of grass. Looking around, he was on a hill, and very high one overlooking on particular place.

"Where am I now?" Shane said quietly. He looked over the hill and found his answer. He was looking at Iselia Human Ranch.

"Oh great...!" Shane sarcastically remarked "Well looks like I'm in another interesting world."

He then saw two Desians whipping an old lady. An old lady Shane knew: Marble.

"Don't pick on the elderly..." Shane said coldly. He then began to chant a spell he learned from his trained back in the Soul Calibur world.

"Earth Style, Tremor." Shane recited sending a small but powerful seismic wave to knock down the two Desians.

"What was that?" one of the Desians said getting up from the ground. They turned around to look at the perpetrator but Shane was already out of sight. Then a tall man with a mechanical arm walked out.

"What's going on!?" He barked

"Sorry Lord Forcystus." A Desian said with his head down "We'll get back to work..."

"Check the video cameras..." Forcystus said, sending the two Desians running off to do so.

_That wasn't a normal quake... Who is capable of this? _Forcystus thought quietly, and walked back inside the confines of the ranch.

**Iselia Forest**

"Those morons in the ranch are worse than the white supremist…" Shane told himself. "Superior beings… what a bunch of bull crap!" He then realized he might have just blurted that a bit too loud for footsteps approached him…

**Else were… **

"Augh that test was hard…!" Lloyd ranted walking with his hands behind his head. He wore his usual attire of red and had both wooden swords on the side of his belt. Alongside him was his close friend: Genis.

"You fell asleep for half of it, that's why you had to rush." Genis said. "Shut up." Lloyd sarcastically said back.

Then for a brief moment they heard several clangs of metal and a Desian war cry.

"Lloyd!" Genis said abruptly, but Lloyd already had his wooden blades out already. "I know." He said "Desians! Probably someone ticked them off! Let's go!"

Lloyd started towards the bushes and overgrowth followed closely by Genis. By the time they reach the center of the fight. It was nearly over. A Desian was flung over the bushes pass Lloyd and landed in front of Genis.

"Whoa!!!" Genis yelped nearly falling backwards when the body flew towards him. "Something tells me that this isn't good…"

"It's probably a large monster, let's wait here and see if it walks off." Lloyd replied. Ignoring the body they stepped over towards the end of the bushes. Lloyd then extended one of his wooden blades to move some of the branches to get a view of the remainder of the fight. To his and Genis's great surprise, it wasn't a monster that was fighting, it was a human.

As the second and final Desian laid face up at the floor, he could only lift his head to see Shane walking towards him, blade in hand.

"Inferior being…" the Desian choked out "More of us will come for you… it's not over…"

Shane just stood over him grinning. He already knew what was going to happen. This was after all a game. "You lost this battle before you even started fool!" and with that he sliced the Desian by the throat, killing him.

Lloyd and Genis nearly jumped when the Desian's was mercilessly killed before their eyes. "Does he know what he just did?" Genis asked "Who is he?"

"I don't know" Lloyd answered "But he seems like trouble." Lloyd stopped asking questions when the man in front of him sat down. He was wounded. "He's hurt…" Lloyd said

"Should we help him?" Genis asked.

On the forest ground, Shane's right abs had been stabbed by one of the Desians. The wound although not fatal, was deep and painful. He then heard whispering from a near by bush.

"_Reinforcements…?" _He thought_ "I'm hurt but maybe just maybe…"_

Shane got back on his feet and facing Lloyd and Genis's direction yelled "Come out!!!"

Lloyd and Genis now were shocked. He had seen them.

"Uh oh…! He saw us! Lloyd what do we- Lloyd?" Genis asked puzzled. Lloyd had a hard look on his face, calm but still strong. He then stepped out of the bushes into view. Genis dumbfounded at first followed shortly after.

When Shane saw them, he knew that now things would get interesting. Lloyd was going to ask a question when Shane coughed up blood.

"_Poison again?!?"_Shane said in his head_ "I am sick of poison!"_

He didn't get to say much more after for the poison was starting to do its work, and fast.

Lloyd ran over and put Shane over his shoulders. "Genis, come on! We got to bring him to the house!" and started towards Dirk's house.

Genis was about to reject about helping this unknown person, but because Lloyd already asked he went along and followed. _"Lloyd, I hope you don't get in trouble for this…"_


	8. Update Notice

VERY "much needed" Update!

In case you are wondering what's happened to the story: well some of my friends who helped edit the first chapters got into a debate about some certain things.

First and foremost was the name of the name character: Nathaniel

*Due to asked privacy I will refer to my editor friend as "HE"*

He argued that I should change the name too something more simpler or common name, like Michael or Patrick. I argued that the only Lloyd and Colette are remotely familiar names in the Tale's party and the most of the others had odder, more unknown names. Examples: Zelos, Genis, and Sheena.

Then he said that Nathaniel does not sound right to be in the party. I told him to find out how common the name Zelos is or shut up. *When he searched he got some gift card company*

Then he gave me a simpler choice of names that might fit better than Nathaniel. I told him its going to be very VERY weird with a name change. He gave me some excuses like, "You don't have to type as much" Or "It sounds better."

After some thought it did come to me that Nathaniel is a less than common name. Party in a game it made sense, and I did like several of the names he made up. I'm currently thinking of either keeping Nathaniel or changing it to something like Shane or William. Currently eyeing at Shane and Nathaniel.

The second thing is the series itself, or better yet the dimensional issues. He wanted me to expand the series a little more than just Tales of Symphonia and Soul Calibur. I told him that the Tales itself was a lot, including that later I might move on to the next game: Tales of the New World.

The series in my planning goes as thus

1st Book or Act: Enter Soul Calibur (Soul Calibur)

2nd Enter the World of Sylvarant (Tales of Symphonia)

3rd Return to Soul Calibur (Soul Calibur 2)

4th Enter into Tethe'alla (Tales of Symphonia)

5th Back to Soul Calibur (Soul Calibur 3)

6th Return Sylvarant (Tales of Symphonia)

7th and 8th Either Soul Calibur 4 or into Derris Karlan for Final Bout

Up above is practically the order the main character will go, along with some changes from the actual game play and some re-writes. The different game titles in Soul Calibur signifies that upon returning to the Soul Calibur world, time has passed differently that of the Tales world, so meaning although Nathaniel *at this point* entered during the time of Soul Calibur, he would return later during the time of Soul Calibur 2. The same goes for other worlds *should I add them*.

The other world theory is that my editor also suggest implementing more things into the series. I told him only if they tie into the each others games. Lloyd was a guest in Soul Calibur Legends, that's how I based my connection to Tales. He offered me several ideas, even ones not directly involved such as:

Tekken series, Heihachi visited SC2

Kingdom Hearts, different world, heartless, etc.

Spawn from the comics

Link from the Legend of Zelda

Stars Wars, SC4 guest characters

Warcraft, Arthas and Frostmourne

To those who wanted Kingdom Hearts, I automatically scrapped that. Too much to type up and explain involvement and heartless and you get the point.

Spawn? Good character, bad story line fit in with Tales and a not so good one with Soul, although he might make a small cameo, he will probably not be seen much.

Legend of Zelda: Sorry, no. What's that really going to add other than really the character Link? Triforce? No it wouldn't match up right with Link's SC bio. Another small thing is he can't talk… *In SC2 all he does is yell.*

Star Wars, guests characters yes, the rest, no. I'm not putting in the empire and all the other rebel stuff inside. Besides how are the other chars going deal with rockets and lasers when most of them only have swords and shields? I don't know…

Tekken is a flip of the coin. Currently the thought of going to the modern Earth intrigues me. The other chars would gawk at the modern world. Also if I did that it would open new opportunities. Such as adding more modern timed games like Street Fighter, Darkstalkers, King of Fighters, Samurai Showdown and maybe even somewhat more dimensional like Mortal Kombat or Guilty Gear. But that's all an idea now. Most of it is if I head into the place, meaning I would have to SOMEHOW get the main character and the Tale's party ported to Modern Earth or Tekken world etc…

Oh well that's what's on my mind beside my final year at High School and entering a college. Now that I have more time this should be updated soon, right after the final *and retarded* decision of the main character's name.


	9. Chapter 7:The Life and Times of Iselia

**Chapter 7: The Life and Times of Iselia Village**

Lloyd didn't waste time onto getting the mysterious person through the forest. Although carrying Shane on his back, his exsphere allowed him to easily move on throughout the forest. Genis however had a bit of problem keeping up with Lloyd's fast pace.

A few minutes later they arrived at their destination

**Dirk's House**

"Dad we need some medicine...!" Lloyd said with concern outside the front door. A small, brown bearded dwarf opened the door: Lloyd's dad Dirk. He was much shorter than Lloyd but a little bigger than Genis.

"Who is this?" Dirk asked "What happened?"

Lloyd paused for a moment. He couldn't tell his dad that this person got into a scuffle with the Desians. The non-aggression treaty with the village would be in jeopardy!

"Some mugger probably hurt him while he wasn't watching, I found him near the road. He's been poisoned."

Dirk thought for a brief second and then said "Very well, take him upstairs, I'll get the herbs." He then turned around and headed for the back. Lloyd carried Shane up the stairs into his room with Genis following behind.

After getting Shane onto the bed, Dirk walks up the stairs with some gel filled with a light pink liquid. "That's the right one is it?" Genis asked "Last time you gave me the wrong one…"

"It's alright, I made sure of it, tested it out on me self." Dirk responded

"Right…" Lloyd said allowing Dirk by to apply the gel. "How long do you think he'll be like this?" he asked

"A day at most" Genis replied "The wound was small, and it was a weak poison so he should heal quickly."

"Right then!" Dirk huffed "Let's all go down stairs and let him rest on his own. I'll get us some food." Lloyd and Genis followed Dirk out down the stairs, closing the door. The next day Shane awoke from his treatment and sat up.

"Uh… ok where am I…" he mumbled to himself looking at his surroundings "By the looks of it, it's probably Dirk's house" Shane reasoned as Lloyd was the last person he saw before passing out. His wound was bandaged and the poison had been nullified. "*Sigh* Great…" Then the door opened.

"Oh you're awake!" Lloyd said surprised "That was quick." He walked in with Genis right behind him. "I did say a few minutes Lloyd…"

"Yeah…" Shane said quietly

"_I've got to act natural: I've never met them, I don't know exactly where I am, and I don't say anything about future events."_

"Thanks for the help." Shane said louder this time

"No problem." Lloyd answered "My name is Lloyd, Lloyd Irving and this is my friend Genis."

Genis put his hand up in a wave "Hey there."

"Shane." He thought for amount as he rarely EVER uses his last name "Tyrith…" *Tir-Rith* he finally said.

"Where did you get your sword?" Lloyd asked picking up the extended katana.

"An old friend of mine" Shane answered quietly not wanting to reveal anymore. A few moments later he took the blade from Lloyd and unsheathed it. Wiping it with his sleeves, the blade was revealed to be a shade of dark silvery gray than that of a bright white blade. It seemed weird as though colors of red and blue danced in the details of it.

"Wow that must have taken forever to forge!" Genis noted looking at the details on the blade.

Shane inserted the blade back into sheathe and got up from the bed. He cricked his next to the left and allowed himself to stretch a little. "Well I think I'm all better." He said

"Great." Lloyd said "Let's head down stairs. I want you to meet my dad."

Shane followed Lloyd along side Genis downstairs where Dirk was laboring over a hot fireplace with a large soup bowl.

"Ah-ha so he's awake!" Dirk exclaimed turning around "So lad, how do you feel?"

"Fine, thank you." Shane said "You're a dwarf right?"

"A dwarf I am" Dirk responded "And right for me boy Lloyd to bring you here. Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need."

"Oh…" Shane sighed knowing the mass amount of Dwarven Vows, but most of them meant well

"What's your name lad?" Dirk asked. "Shane"

"Well then Shane, welcome to our humble abode." Dirk exclaimed proudly "Where do you come from?" Dirk finally asked

Shane sighed for a moment. _"Not yet… I can't…"_

"I cannot say…" Shane said in a very low tone

"You cannot?" Dirk said in wonder "Why so?" The other boys too were now in wonder as well.

"You do not want to know…" Shane said rather coldly

"Well… I understand then, with them Desians around and stuff…" Dirk replied "Your welcome to stay here for a while."

"Oh… thank you, I'd appreciate that…" Shane said relieved

"But first, you two better get to school" Dirk said directing his attention to Lloyd and Genis

"Aww but dad…" Lloyd groaned "Professor is handing back our tests."

"You're only worried because you rushed on it!" Genis said giggling. Lloyd bunted Genis on the head for that comment.

"Enough of this, and show Shane around town while at it!" Dirk huffed shoving the boys out of the house.

**Iselia Village**

"Where is the professor?" Lloyd asked standing outside of the schoolhouse. "She is rarely ever late."

"Probably something with Colette, with her being the chosen and all" Genis answered

"The Chosen?" Shane asked knowing full well about it

"Oh yeah." Lloyd said "Colette is the Chosen of Mana"

"Ah never mind then" Shane said quickly. A few seconds later a tall woman with silvery white hair much like Genis came into view along side a blonde girl in a white outfit.

"_Raine and Colette… about time." _Shane thought

"Sorry we're late class." Raine announced to the small group of students. Professor Raine then noticed Shane alongside Lloyd and Genis. "Genis, Lloyd, who's this with you?"

"Oh Professor Sage!" Lloyd said "This is Shane, a new friend of ours not from around here. We were showing him around the village.'

"Oh well, a pleasure to meet you" Raine said

"Likewise" Shane replied back "And this must be Colette am I right?"

"Yup that's her…" Genis said _"Our clumsy chosen…"_

Colette merely giggled "I can speak for myself Genis." She said playfully

Raine then regained her position and began the class letting everyone into the schoolhouse. "We have a little quiz today." Raine announced much to the discomfort of the students."Don't worry it's just an aptitude test."

"A what?" Lloyd asked completely baffled.

"An Aptitude Test Lloyd." Genis corrected "It's a test that measures how much you know."

"Shane would you mind if you try this out as well?" Raine asked

"Alright then." Shane answered not having anything to do.

After sitting down Shane looked at the test: It was easy… too easy. A lot of questions but very little thought. Perhaps High School taught him more than he thought. At the end of the test period he handed the paper back to Raine.

A few minutes later Raine presented the grades

"Lloyd: 22/400" Raine said "Aww…" Lloyd groaned

"Colette: 140/400, Genis: 399/400" Raine then looked at Shane's paper

"Shane… you got 401." Raine said quietly

This surprised Genis the most as not only did someone get a higher score than him, he got an extra credit point as well.

Before anyone could say anything: "That's the end of today, Class dismissed!" Raine shouted causing most of the room to empty out.

But Raine however kept the three boys inside. Colette herself stayed in as well

"How did you do that?" Genis asked

"What?" Shane asked confused

"The test." Lloyd continued "I've never heard of someone getting over the top other than Genis"

"Where did you learn?" Raine asked

Colette was merely looking at him. Shane sighed

"I wish I could tell you…" Shane said causing most of the group to nearly go WHAT!?

"What are you hiding?" Lloyd asked "You don't tell us where you come from and now this."

Shane looked down and took a deep breath

"I am going to regret this…" He said in a very low voice. "I am not from Sylvarant…"

"WHAT!?" Lloyd, Genis and Colette said in unison

"Incredible…!" Raine said causing the others to look at her strangly with the exception of Genis

"How did you arrive here?" Raine asked

"I don't even know…" Shane bluffed "And frankly… I don't WANT to know…" He couldn't let the others find out about his little encounter with Zasalamel.

"So you are from some other world?" Colette asked curiously

"Yeah…" Shane said "Although with differences."

"What kind of differences?" Genis asked

"That's a topic for another time…" Shane cut off rather coldly "I've said probably what I shouldn't have… Don't tell anyone else…" and with that Shane walked straight out of the schoolhouse.

"Hmm… perhaps we pushed a little too far…" Raine said to the rest of the group

"Let's go find out where he's heading Genis." Lloyd said

"I'm coming too!" Colette let out following the two out the door before Raine could say another word.

**Iselia Forest**

"He could be anywhere Lloyd" Genis cried out "Its getting dark too."

"I know." Lloyd said back "But we can't just leave him out here… he could get lost!"

"Maybe he already is lost?" Colette said

"Who's lost?"

The Sylvarant group turned around to find Shane standing behind them leaning on a tree.

"Where did you come from?" Genis asked surprised

"Err…" Shane said "I was hiding in the tree…"

Lloyd stepped towards him but then realized there was a wolf's body next to the tree. It's head looked like it was bashed in.

"What happened there?" Lloyd asked

"A wolf tried to bite me…" Shane said "I rammed it into the tree several times."

"Much like a warrior would do." Genis analyzed

"From another world" Colette added

"Yeah… right…" Shane said

Shane gained the title: **Warrior from another World**

"Well my dad did offer you a spot at our place. Let's head back." Lloyd said

Shane took a breath and then smiled "Yeah, thanks."


	10. Chapter 8: Dark Beginning

**Chapter 8: The Dark Beginnings**

It was dark… far too dark even for it to be night. There was no wind, no sound, no movement, not even a minor cricket chirp or the dropping of a late leaf. It was as if everything went stone cold. Shane couldn't explain it, like being in some mist like world that mirrored the room he was sleeping in.

_You can call me a parasite… _The voice was ghastly yet as if it was hidden deep within a thick cloud of smoke, a cruel and cold heartless voice.

"What…?" Shane looked around for the speaker.

_You can brand me a devourer…_

"Who are you!?" Shane started asking in desperation.

_A parasite that devours souls…_

That word: Souls. That got him. It's Soul Edge.

_Souls like yours… and your friends…_

Shane then stood up, unsheathing his blade. "Leave them out of this!"

_There is nothing you can do… just like there is no life… in the void…_

The room around Shane began to fade, like being washed away by the wind and water. A great skull appeared in the forefront, wreathed in flame and shrouded by the misty setting.

_Only… me…_

Shane's sword crumbled into dust blowing away with the landscape. A person then came from the skull's mouth, unfamiliar but strikingly familiar at the same time. He was looking at mirror image of himself with one difference that Shane could see in those eyes. No soul.

_And Death…!_ And the image struck.

Shane awoke the very instant where his copy's own blade should have punctured his heart. Cold sweat streaked down his neck. Soul Edge was here… but where.

Shane's violet exsphere began to glow an unearthly flame and he realized it.

"The battle with Edge Master…" Shane said to himself. Something happened when he was struck in the chest. The reason why and how he gave Edge Master the grievous wound.

Shane then put his hand on his head. "Damn it… It came here… through me…"

The dark embers faded away leaving only the crest of an Eye.

"I have to stop it… but how…" Shane thought for a moment and then realized the one person here who may have the arts to do it: Dirk.

Dirk was still awake, heaving over the fire, making sure it didn't go out. Shane got up and walked downstairs.

"Dirk…" Shane said grimly "I need your help…"

"What can I help you with lad?" Dirk asked turning away from the fire.

Shane opened his vest to reveal his exsphere

"An exsphere?" Dirk said with mild surprise "What's going on with it?"

"Not what's going on with it" Shane answered quietly "It's what's hiding inside it…"

At the moment Shane said 'hiding', the exsphere let out a brilliant red light making Dirk fall over in surprise.

Shane however felt a sudden surge to tear the dwarf apart as he laid on the floor.

_Take him… grant him peace…_

He struggled with his own body, his right hand reaching for the hilt of the katana.

_Let… it out…!_

The blade was unsheathing…

_Do it…!_

"No…!" Shane said defiantly, sending his blade from his hands into the floor. The bright light flickered away and died leaving Shane the eerie voice…

_Let… it out… let me… out…_

Shane collapsed into the chair and then laid his head down on the table. Dirk had finally gotten up after witnessing that weird display.

"I think I understand now…" Dirk said to Shane patting him on the back "Just what gave you that… thing?"

"Trust me Dirk…" Shane sighed with a deep breath "I hope you never find out…"

**Later that day…**

"Lloyd Irving…! Wake up! Lloyd!" Raine was about to throw a chalk eraser when Shane raised his hand to stop her from outside the window. He entered the schoolhouse, headed straight to Lloyd and swatted him at the back of the head.

"Agh…" Lloyd said annoyed from being woken up "What you do that for?" Lloyd said looking at Shane.

"What would Dirk say if you were sleeping in class? Let alone standing at the same time!" Shane retorted

"How DO you manage to fall asleep standing?" Raine asked

"Oh Professor" Lloyd said "Is class over?"

Shane face palmed himself shaking his head. "Lloyd…"

Raine headed back to the front of the class sighing. "Never mind" she said "Let's have someone else answer the question. Genis how about you?"

"Yes, Raine" Genis said "Mithos the hero brought about the end of the Ancient War in the holy ground of Kharlan."

"Correct" Raine respounded "Afterwards, Mithos the hero formed a pact with the Goddess Martel to seal away the Desians who caused the war."

"But the Desians came back and are now causing everyone to suffer!" Lloyd shouted with obvious anger.

"We covered that last time remember?" Genis said back

"Yeah… I… just forgot…" Lloyd said blushing.

"Today is the Day of Prophecy." Raine announced "It is a very important day, which the Chosen of Mana will receive an oracle from the Goddess Martel. Now Chosen one...Colette, tell us about the journey of world regeneration."

"It is a journey to seal the Desians." Colette answered

"Correct. I suppose we should expect the Chosen herself to know the answer to that one. Mana depletion is the use of the current food shortages and droughts. It is said that this occurs because the Desians consume vast amounts of mana in their human ranches. The Chosen's journey has two purposes: to revive Mana as well as defeat the Desians, sending them away again. Now, for the next question…"

Before anything else could be said a bright light appeared in the corner of the window.

"What's that?" Lloyd spluttered out.

"That..." Colette started facing the window.

Shane said quietly to himself "It's time…" Before Raine would keep the class in, he quietly left the classroom. "Time to get the thing I need from Dirk…"

"Settle down everyone" Raine said to keep the class's attention "It seems that the oracle has come. I will go to check on the chapel. Everyone, stay here and study on your own."

Colette stood up from her seat "Professor let me come with you!"

"Colette." Raine said shaking her head "If it is time then I will return with the priests to get you."

Colette nodded her head a down a little and said "Yes ma'am"

Lloyd however wasn't exactly going to sit down and study, he proceeded to leave when Genis stopped him.

"Lloyd where are you going? Raine said to stay here!" Genis was almost yelling now, as if he didn't want to go the temple with Raine there.

"I'm really curious to find out what really happens to Colette when she receives the oracle. They always talk about the Chosen of Regeneration and the Day of Prophecy, but no one tells us what really happens. Or if even half of it is true" Lloyd smiled "I want to find out!"

Genis was not convinced in the slightest. "My sister will get very mad at us Lloyd, especially if she finds out we headed to the temple."

"Alright then…" Lloyd sighed really wanting to go "I just wanted to find out…"

The classroom door opened and the town Pastor came in and fell flat on the floor.

"Pastor!?" Colette cries in shock heading to his aid.

Lloyd, Genis and the rest of classmate came over as well

The Pastor choked out: "Desians… attacked the temple..."

Lloyd: "WHAT!?"

Genis then said "Wait, but we had non-aggression treaty with the Desians!"

Colette added "Yes...Grandmother said it was to protect me... and the rest of the town"

"I don't know why, but they have broken the treaty... Chosen One... hurry... receive the oracle..." The Pastor was coughing up his own lungs at the same time.

"I will." Colette said to the Pastor

"Please... be careful... I regret that I was unable to...." His voice croaked and his heartbeat stopped.

Lloyd muttered as he checked the now dead priest's pulse, "He's gone..."

Colette upset at the Pastor's passing stands up "I'm going now." She said, her voice filled with a newfound determination.

Genis spoke up against it "Colette, the Desians!"

"Yes I know but I am the Chosen. My job is to accept the oracle on the Day of Prophecy."

Genis then turns to Lloyd "Lloyd, we can't let Colette go by herself!"

Lloyd shook his head in agreement "I'm going with you too, I can't let you go out there by yourself!"

"Are you sure?" Colettle said worried "It's dangerous. The Pastor…"

Lloyd responded with Dwarven Vow #1

"Let's all work together for a peaceful world".

"Wait a moment!" Genis interjected "I'm going with you guys. I'm worried about Raine. The Desians might capture her!"

Lloyd then looked around finally realizing something "Did somebody find out where Shane went?" He asked

Genis looked around but found no sight of him "I wonder how he does that?"

Colette replied "He probably went after Raine…"

"Then why are we standing around?" Lloyd asked "Let's go!"

They ventured out of the schoolhouse to find Frank, Colette's father outside

"Frank!" Genis yelled out "What happened?!"

"The Desians came through town and are heading for the Temple!" Frank grasped his arm, it was bleeding.

"Are you ok?" Lloyd asked walking over.

"Some monsters from the north attacked almost as soon as the Desians left…" Frank groaned

"How did you get away?" Colette asked

"Your new friend…" Frank said quietly "He dealt with them and headed off…"

"Shane!?' Lloyd said surprised "He's already on the move… We have to catch up with him!"

The group turned around to find a zombie right smack dab at the exit to the north.

"Whoa it's a monster!" Genis yelped out nearly falling over when he turned around to see it.

"The trial…" Colette said "There are no monsters up north… this must be it."

"Let's take it down!!!" Lloyd said taking out his wooden blades and assaulting the zombie. Which fell in no time at all… *I'm not doing the battle scenes for something that minuscule*

"Lloyd, you're amazing!" Colette cheered right after

"Well I owe it to this thing," Lloyd said. He brought his hand up to show his exsphere

Genis said, "The exsphere."

"Yeah, it's designed to brings out my maximum strength. Without this thing, I'd be nothing but another kid"

"But you're still strong, Lloyd!" Colette cheerfully answered

"At least his sword skills are good." Genis mumbled, while rolling his eyes

Lloyd continued to walk out of town "I heard that…"


	11. Chapter 9: First Fight and Flight

**Chapter 9: First Fight and Flight**

**Iselia Temple**

"Wow the light really is coming from the temple!" Lloyd exclaimed

"Then an oracle is going to be conveyed. Colette's going to become the Chosen of Regeneration." Genis said

Colette was still looking and then said. "It's really bright,"

Lloyd and Genis shook their heads smiling.

"Say, Colette...when the oracle is conveyed, you'll become the Chosen who will save the world, right? You are going to be like the hero, Mithos!" Lloyd was almost too excited about this. "Could you try and act a little more… well Chosen like?"

Colette stands up straight and agrees enthusiastically, "Yeah! No problem. No problem."

Genis shook his head again and then heard a noise. He looks up to the temple once again. "There's a lot of commotion at the temple."

"Damn it…!" Lloyd said hearing the sounds of battle "The Desians are here already… Lets go guys!"

All three of them went up with Colette falling over again before she even started moving.

"Are you alright!?" Lloyd asked rushing back down

"Yes, I'm okay." Colette answered.

**Temple Entrance**

"I won't ask again… Where is the chosen…?"

"Never…!" The old lady responded

A tall short bearded man with several guards stepped closer to the old lady. But before they could ask once more she noticed some kids coming up…

"Chosen One!" the woman exclaims "Run!"

"Grandmother Phaidra!" Colette says seeing her

"There she is Lord Botta!" one of guards says turning his head.

The bearded man or now Botta draws his weapons with his guards doing the same.

"Chosen One." He said calmly "Your life is mine…"

Lloyd drew his wooden swords "I won't let you Desians get away with anything!" stepping in front of Colette.

"Desians?" One of the guards laughed

"Whats so funny huh!?" Genis said nearly about to cuss.

"Well then die by the hands of the Desians you hate so much!" The guard explained, by the time he finished Colette had already thrown one of her chakrams at the Desian landing on his face.

"Fireball!" Genis cried hitting another Desian and causing him to burst into flames and run off the cliff. Yep he was dead.

Lloyd was dealing with the other two Guards. Too the Desians two to one were good odds. Except that Lloyd took one out with a well placed Sonic Thrust.

Knocking the last guard away Lloyd shot a Demon Fang several times. With no defense the Desian was soon defeatedby the flurry of attacks.

But a much larger one took their places. He was huge, with a giant cleaver of a sword and a huge flail with a head almost as big as Genis.

"Don't get in our way!" The big one said swinging the flail around his head.

Genis and Colette were about to react when the flail head came down knocking both of them several feet. Lloyd went in for the attack but he met the Desian's giant sword.

He barely kept his footing and was able to shove off the swing but his chest was then bunted by a large foot sending Lloyd right next to the others.

"Arg this guy is really tough…" Lloyd said having trouble getting up.

"He's too strong…" Genis said still on the floor seeing the Desian wheeling his flail for another attack.

"Heh heh heh…" The giant Desian said and let his flail head fall down upon the kids but…

**CLANG!!!**

A man in purple had blocked the blow and sent the large man backwards. Lloyd took this opportunity and got the others up.

"Genis now! Demon Fang!" Lloyd cried sending a white wave with Genis casting another Fireball

Both attacks landed but the Desian wasn't done yet… "No… inferior beings." His words were cut short as Colette sent both her chakrams into the Desian's face knocking him down and out on the floor.

The tall red haired man in purple walked forward towards what's left of the Desians.

"I never thought you would show up…" Botta said "Retreat!" and they fled with Genis and Colette cheering.

"That guy is really strong!" Genis said

"Amazing!" Colette said with Lloyd shaking his head a little. "Yeah I supposed so…"

"Is everyone all right?" He asked sheathing his sword but the large Desian quietly got up behind him, cleaver in hand.

"Look out!" Lloyd said pointing behind him.

At that moment someone jumped over Lloyd, passed the man and sent a high vertical kick onto the Desian's chin, knocking his head back with the rest of the body following suit with another large thud.

"Oh Shane!" Genis said recognizing him right after.

"Sorry I'm late…" Shane said sighing "What's new?"

The mysterious man looked at this new child. _He's older yes, but he didn't even unsheathe his weapon…_

"And you are?" Shane asked since the man was looking straight at him.

"I am Kratos, a mercenary" he said

"A mercenary?" Shane said "Let me guess, I have to pay you for anything else right?"

"Correct…" Kratos said "This is the Chosen am I not correct?"

"Yes…" Phaidra said quietly "Would you protect the chosen?"

"As long as you can pay me…" Kratos said

_Oh sure… Kratos… _Shane thought _Wait until the end of this little trip…_

"Oh! I have to see the Oracle now, sorry Genis, Lloyd."

Kratos turned his head on hearing the name "Your name is Lloyd right?"

"Yeah but who are you to ask for my name?" Lloyd was acting a little too defensive but hey its… well Lloyd

"Nevermind…" Kratos said "I think its best that the Chosen and I head inside, you kids just stay here."

"Wait a minute were coming too!" Lloyd said

"Be a good boy and stay here Lloyd" Kratos said back coolly.

"What did you say!?" Lloyd was now clearly insult and angry.

"Did I not make it clear? You are all a burden, head back home." Kratos was obviously not in a good mood so to speak.

"I can handle myself sir…" Shane said "And so can the rest of them…"

"Preposterous…" Kratos said but Colette jumped in. "Um …Mr. Kratos, would it be okay for Lloyd to come along, too?"

"But…" Kratos said not wanting anyone else in the group. Colette begged even more now

"Please." She said "I get nervous when Lloyd's not around."

Kratos sighed for a moment and grunted "Do as you wish."

Lloyd then smiled, and he turned around to his best friend "Let's go Genis"

"What I'm coming too!?" Genis asked

Shane smiled jokingly at the two partners with Kratos saying "This isn't a field trip you know…"

"Get used to it." Shane said back smiling "You'll like it soon enough"

Kratos gave him a cold look for a second but Shane didn't flinch

_Don't start with me…_ Shane said in his head. Good enough Kratos continued inside.

**Inside the Temple**

"Are your moves self taught?" Kratos asked Lloyd

"Yeah, that's right. Why you ask"

Kratos reached into his pocket and brought out a small book, and placed it in Lloyd's hands. Lloyd asks, "What is this thing?"

Kratos smugly replied "If you are going to use a sword, then at least learn the basics. You want to protect the Chosen One, don't you?" He walked off.

"You think you know so much…" Lloyd grumbled

Shane was looking for the right passage way when Kratos walked next to him and asked the same question he asked Lloyd.

"No, I had training before Kratos." Shane said not bothering to clearly explain.

"Really?" Kratos said "How come you didn't draw your sword?"

"I'll do it when I need too…" Shane said walking off deeper into the temple

_What's he hiding I wonder… _Kratos thought

A few minutes later they found themselves in a large room with a small pedestal wielding a tiny glowing item.

"Wow something is glowing!" Colette said

Lloyd said "Let's go see it!"

"Wait there is something here…" Colette said again. The group turned around to see a large walking mass of rock about to smash her.

"Colette move!!!" Genis cried as the rocky hands came down, but Shane blocked the blow with a staff which apparently came out of nowhere.

"Where did you get that?" Lloyd asked seeing the long weapon in Shane's hands

"Long story short!" Shane said out loud "I can summon weapons!" Shane repelled the blow and pole vaulted himself upwards and knocked the golem onto the floor with a strong kick.

It came down with a large crash and reformed itself into a block.

"Wow it turned into a rock!" Colette said looking at it closely

"It was kinda a rock to start out with." Genis said

Lloyd however was more interested on how Shane could do something like that. Kratos included.

"Where did you learn that?" Lloyd asked

"A while back…" Shane said unsummoning the staff

"Then why is that sword of yours still here?" Kratos asked eyeing the blade Shane had.

"This is a real weapon of mine. I can pull out weapons with my mind and bring them into corporeal form. I can pull nearly any specific type of weapon but I'm only limited too one at a time."

"What?" Lloyd tilted his head

"It means…" Genis explains walking into the conversation "He can create solid weapons just by thinking Lloyd."

"Oh cool!" Lloyd was now more amused

"OOPS"

Colette had tripped AGAIN but this time she knocked the block into a pit making in fall into position, filling a hole in the level beneath.

"Well what do you know?" Shane said scratching his head too look like he had just learned something. This was the easiest spot in the game. And it should be… its just the beginning.

"Oh that's how it works!" Genis said with Kratos nodding "Mm-hmm"

Lloyd however being himself was stumped. "…What?"

"If I'm right then it should come out again…" Genis looked around "Ah-hah!"

Another golem had just popped out into view and looked almost exactly like the last one.

"Oh great another one…!" Lloyd said

"Here we go" Shane replied

**After a few short fights of hitting solid rock, the entire maze was filled out and they arrived where the pedestal was. *There is not much to say… No really***

"What is this thing?" Lloyd said picking up the item from the pedestal before anyone could look

"Is that the Sorcerer's Ring?" Genis said looking at it

"Yes it is. With this, we should be able to deal with most traps and obstacles." Kratos said

"Let me try it!" Lloyd said putting it on before someone could reject.

"If were lucky, you won't break it…" Genis said shaking his head

**A little bit later, heading back up and down the Temple…**

"This must be the top floor where the altar is." Kratos said warping in

Colette came in "Yes and there it is."

"Then that shining thing there must be a Cruxis Crystal." Lloyd said entering the room

"That's right; they say I was born with that in my hand." Colette said

Genis's attention was drawn to the roof, where the light from the outside began to shine. "Look at that light."

Soon after the light revealed a blonde haired man with white feathered wings.

"What is that?" Genis asked in awe.

"An angel, I would assume," Kratos answered

"I am Remiel" The angel spoke out "I am an Angel of Judgment. I am here to guide Colette: Daughter of the Mana Lineage on her journey to Heaven as the Seventh Chosen,"

The Cruxis Crystal began to rise and shimmer

"The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel who sleeps at the center of the world."

Genis's eyes widened with enthusiasm "Awaken the Goddess Martel... It's just like the legend"

The Cruxis Crustal began to rise and float slowly towards Colette, who closed her eyes and accepted the crystal as it entered into her chest in a flash of bright light. As it faded away, a necklace with the crystal embedded in the middle was bestowed around her neck.

"From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant." Remiel announces

Lloyd looks outside the window, to see a rising tower in the distance, stretching upwards into the sky and into the clouds so high it seems to hit the heavens "So that's the Tower of Salvation!"

"Now the world will be saved!" Genis cried

Remiel spoke once more "Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration. Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb its stairs to Heaven in distant lands."

Colette nods her head and clasps her hands together like in prayer "I humbly accept this task."

"Very good. We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated again."

"Thank you, I swear on my life I will regenerate the world." Colette said with her hands still grasped together

"First head south to the Seal of Fire and offer your prayers in the Desert lands."

"Yes, Lord Remiel." Remiel began to arise higher, but Colette called out to him "Oh wait! Please wait! I have a question I wish to ask of you. Are you really my…"

Remiel spoke to her smiling, "First head to the Seal of Fire. My beloved daughter, Colette…"

"F… father!"

"We shall meet again at the next seal, my daughter." And Remiel vanished with the light.

**Some time later after porting out…**

"Well that was fun…" Shane said sarcastically

"I can't wait to see the Tower myself!" Lloyd said excited

"I wonder if he'll still be like this when we get there…" Genis said with his head down

"Marvelous!!!" The three boys noticed Raine in the temple.

"Professor?" Lloyd asked alerting her of their presence.

_Lloyd! Are you daft!?_ Shane said to himself.

"What are you boys doing here!?!" Raine yelled "You're supposed to be studying!"

"Raine I'm sorry…!" Genis was almost about to cry but Raine had already picked him up and started to spank him.

After dropping him on the floor, she looks at Lloyd and Shane.

"Who's next?" She said almost devil like

"Whoa wait no…!" Lloyd said but was kicked in the gut by Raine

She was going to do the same thing to Shane but before anything thing happened he said "That's a bad idea"

Raine stopped for a short second but soon proceed to do the same anyways but Shane moved out of the way.

"Hey wait a minute…!" Raine said

"I told you it was a bad idea! I have the right to protect myself!"

She grunted obviously frustrated "Did anyone else go with you?"

"No one else."

She sighed "Good, if you all learned your lesson you can all go home now…"

Lloyd and Genis picked themselves up off the floor.

"Yes… Raine…" Genis said in pain and left with the others

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

"Hmm?" Shane looked puzzled for a moment and then…

_Oh yeah…_

"What was that?" Lloyd asked

Genis just dropped his head down "Your better off not knowing… How come she didn't hit you?"

"I just dodged it." Shane said

"How?" Lloyd asked

"You guys hesitated, it's not that hard." Shane said smiling "Wasn't this YOUR idea to go to the temple Lloyd?"

"Shut… up…" Lloyd said with Genis saying to himself "_Told him so…_"


	12. Chapter 10: Tears and Rage

**Chapter 10: Tears and Rage**

**On the path returning to Iselia**

"So…" Lloyd said "Colette said to meet her at her house…"

"Lloyd, you we're told that 15 minutes ago. Stop repeating it, we all know" Genis said shaking his head.

Before Lloyd could say anything back a large four legged creature nearly pounced on him.

"Oh wow, Noishe…" Shane said to himself as Noishe rapidly whined to Lloyd who was desperately trying to cam him down. Apparently Noishe was in some sort of panic since the attack in town by the Desians and the appearance of monsters didn't help it either.

_Perfect timing_ Shane thought,_ I better get to Colette's place fast before Kratos screws us out. _With Lloyd and Genis preoccupied, Shane quietly snuck away and quickened his own pace back to the village.

**Iselia Village; Brunel Residence**

Shane ran past entrance to town and straight for Colette's, fortunately he remember exactly where it was since Iselia was rather small. As he made his way to the house he could already hear voices of Colette's parents thanking the mercenary.

_Kratos…_ Shane said to himself _you'd had better not hogged all the glory…,_ He pushed the door open.

"Oh hello Shane." Colette was the first to notice "Where is Lloyd?"

"Noishe had a panic attack outside of town. Genis is with him trying to calm him down."

At the table Kratos and the Mayor were discussing the terms of how the Chosen would be protected. Phaidra stood up from her chair and slowly walked towards Shane

"Thank you for your assistance. Please take this." She hands out a green hardcover book.

"Thank you." Shane said taking the large Collector's Book from her.

"Then, we shall entrust the protection of the Chosen to Kratos and Professor Raine." The Mayor said finally

"I have no objections…" Kratos replied

"Sorry…" Shane said raising his voice "But I do…"

Everyone looked at Shane for a moment. Kratos gave him a rather emotionless stare.

"A mercenary and a professor, I hardly think that's enough for World Regeneration."

"If you are asking to go then the answer is no." Kratos said quietly "The Chapel was nothing compared to the journey that lies ahead."

"Then why only send two people with the Chosen? There is strength in numbers and I doubt that even a strong mercenary like you would be able to handle this perilous journey." Shane said back with a hint of sarcasm

Kratos was a bit agitated now "You'll only get in the way…"

"Considering that I saved your back from a Desian at the Chapel entrance you'll probably want me in **your** way…" Shane retorted, remembering back to the giant Desian who nearly embedded his cleaver into Krato's backside.

Before the now agitated Kratos could speak the door was knocked open by Lloyd followed closely by Genis.

"We're you guys just talking about the Journey for World Generation?" Lloyd said quickly

"Yes." Phaidra said with Shane face palming himself _No shit Lloyd…_

I want to go, too! I want to see Colette regenerate the world!"

"And if Raine is going, I want to go too!" Genis added along

"You are all going to get in the way...!" Kratos said firmly "You children need to stay home."

"What!?!?" Lloyd said taken aback by the man's words

The Mayor then slowly stands up "Kratos is absolutely right, you kids should just go home and leave the journey to Kratos and Raine. We have important matters to discuss."

"Why I oughta…" Lloyd said angrily

"Lloyd…!"

People expected Kratos to say something but once again all heads turned to Shane who had stopped Lloyd's brash moment of hatred on Kratos

"Forget it just head back… I'll meet up with you later…"

"I thought they told **all **of us to go home? What about you?"

"You forget something, here… I have no home…"

Lloyd and Genis looked at each other for a moment but another stare from Shane was already enough coupled with the demand to go away. They left without another word…

"You should go with them lad." The Mayor added

"Put a sock in it!" Shane said loudly turning his attention to Kratos

After staring for nearly two straight minutes Shane firmly with a cold voice: "I bet Anna would be really proud of you now…"

For the moment Kratos's skin paled for nearly a millisecond as Shane gazed unblinkingly at him. Shane quietly left the place right after shutting the door behind him.

"Anna? Who is Anna?" Colette asked

"I… have no idea…" Kratos said in a very low, disheartened voice… "Let's get back to work…"

_How did he…? Does…!?!? Lloyd know!?!?_


	13. Chapter 11: Tears and Rage Part 2

Chapter 11: Tears and Rage, Second Part

_Lousy loser son of a… _Shane was badmouthing Kratos all the way walking out of Colette's place even though he knew Kratos's reasons in the end.

_No wonder nobody liked him… he means well I know but he is such a big jerk…!_

Before he could cuss out any more Shane nearly ran into Genis who alongside Lloyd did not get very far and in fact we're rather angry at Kratos themselves.

"Oh that didn't take very long" Genis said

"Did they kick you out right after?" Lloyd asked

"No, I left after giving him a bit of his own medicine." Shane replied with a smirk

"Please wait…! Colette cried running after the three boys "I'm sorry about what happened." She said after stopping

"It's not like it's your fault" Lloyd said

"But-"

"Its okay Colette" Shane said quietly

"Oh yeah happy birthday Colette!" Genis said taking out a small batch of cookies "I baked you some cookies, if I knew you we're going-"

"No I love your cookies, thank you very much!" Colette said back taking the batch happily.

"Hey Lloyd" Genis said out loud "Didn't you promised to make her a necklace?

"Umm…" Lloyd said nervously and starting to blush.

"Don't tell me you forgot…"

"Hey Shane doesn't have anything…!" Lloyd said

"Sorry but your wrong about that Lloyd." Shane said pulling out a small package wrapped in paper. It was a wooden carving of the Cruxis Crystal.

"How did you-" Lloyd began

"I overheard Genis when he was making the cookies" Shane bluffed, knowing the date anyways.

"Oh uh… it's ah… almost done. I'll give it to you around… tomorrow morning, before you head out. I promise!"

"Really?" Colette said in excitement "Ok then as soon as I find out when we are going, I'll head to your place and tell you."

Lloyd was still concerned about the journey "It's going to be a dangerous journey isn't it?"

"I'm the Chosen. Remember? I'll see you later!" Colette said heading back to her house.

"Lloyd, you didn't make the necklace at all did you?" Shane said to him devilishly smiling

"If I start it now, I can finish it in time."

"Oh really?" Genis said sarcastically "Well I need to visit a friend, so can I go with you guys part of the way to Dirk's?"

"I didn't know you knew any friends outside the village?" Lloyd said

"Does it matter? Anyways I need to swing by my house before we go. One second."

_It is going to matter… tomorrow… _Shane said to himself grimly.

"Did you say something Shane?" Lloyd asked

"It's nothing Lloyd, just thinking out loud…"

**Skit: Sole Redeeming Feature/Getting in the Way**

Lloyd: Man! That Kratos guy really pisses me off!

Shane: I'm sure he has his reasons Lloyd.

Genis: Aren't you still mad that he said you'd guys just get in the way?

Shane: More like he'll get in my way later on.

Lloyd: Oh you too!?

Shane: Chill Lloyd, I'd be pretty upset myself if somebody put down my only redeeming feature.

Lloyd: Yeah your righ- Hey!!! What do you mean, "only"?!

Genis: Ahahaha!

**END**

**Iselia Forest**

"All right that's all of the ingredients." Genis said picking up his things

"You got stuff to cook?" Lloyd asked bewildered

"Lloyd" Shane said, "Cooking food is a good way to replenish ourselves."

"Right apple gels don't grow on trees… or something like that."

"Its _money doesn't grow on trees_ Lloyd" Genis said shaking his head with Shane just chuckling.

"That would be awesome if it did!" Lloyd said loudly

Noishe walking in front of them then backed up whining, Lloyd almost ran right into his back end.

"Oh right, Noishe doesn't like this place" Genis said

"He'll never go near places that have a lot of monsters wandering around. Even though you'd hardly see monsters bigger than him" Lloyd said, patting the terrified Noishe on the head

It was true. Noishe was nearly the size of horse. The only thing bigger than him in Iselia Forest is probably a bear at most.

"Just stay close to him." Shane said, "If we're lucky, he won't bolt off."

Unfortunately for them Noishe was scared of one other thing: Desians. The moment it saw the ranch it sped pass the intersecting pathway and hid behind a fallen boulder.

"I spoke too soon." Shane said

"Here my stop!" Genis said taking the other path straight for the ranch

"But that's the way to the ranch!" Lloyd suddenly spoke up "Wouldn't that break the treaty with the village?"

"Lloyd they already broke the treaty attacking the temple." Genis said

"Good point."

"I know we're supposed to stay away from the place, but I just have to tell them about the Oracle!" Genis then took off the other direction.

"Then I'm coming with you!" Lloyd quickly followed.

Shane had been staring back and forth between the rather daft Lloyd and Genis about to get their home village burned to the ground and an extremely frightened Noishe.

Shane let out a deep sigh "Guess we got to go after them right Noishe?"

Noishe just hid his head further behind the boulder whining some more.

"Ok never mind. I'll get them myself."

**Human Ranch Fence**

After walking for a small amount of time, Shane encountered Lloyd and Genis with an elderly woman on the other side of the wall.

"You guys left Noishe all alone you know that?" Shane asked walking up behind them

"You didn't bring him?" Lloyd asked

"If I did that he'd have another panic attack…"

"Oh. Right."

"Who is this Genis?" The old woman asked

"Oh this is Shane, he's new to town. Shane this is Marble"

"A pleasure madam" Shane said politely

"HEY!!! Old hag! What the hell are you doing!?"

_Great timing moron… _Shane said to himself

"Oh no…!" Marble said looking back "Quick you three run…!"

"But that Desians! They might"

"Sorry Lloyd no time!" Shane said pulling him away from the fence.

A couple of guards approach Marble at the corner of the fence

""What are you doing over here?!" one of them barked "Who said you could slack off?! Get back to work!"

"I'm sorry" Marble began to apologize

"You got a problem?" One of the other guard snaps as Marble turned her face away

"No… I"

"Shove it you rotten old hag!!! Take her to the back and make an example of her!"

The guards grab Marble by the arms and drag her further into the ranch

"We got to do something!" Lloyd said with an expression of fear and rage

"They'll hurt her…!" Genis said scared

"Get up on the cliff and we can see what's happening!" Shane said pointing to the rocky slope behind them.

Upon reaching the top the trio are horrified to find Marble pinned to the wall being brutally whipped by several Desians.

"We have to save her!" Lloyd exclaimed

"But how can we from here?" Genis asked

"Use magic!" Lloyd answered

"No."

The two boys looked at Shane for a second in disbelief

"What would you do?" Genis asked

"I'll handle it…" Shane said calmly "You two get back down behind the bush."

"But I wanna…" Lloyd began

"Lloyd, don't worry. I'll be just fine"

A few moments later Lloyd and Genis hopped down the slope leaving Shane alone up top

"I owe those bastards a piece of my mind…!" Shane said to himself remembering his first skirmish with a Desian scout team.

For the first time Lloyd and Genis could see of Shane fighting, he was unsheathing his sword.

"Secret Technique: Rock Splitting Spirit Sword!!!"

A few moments later the ledge which Shane stood oon was cut off and tumbled into the Desian barracks

"What the hell!?" One of the guards screamed out running out of range of the falling stones

"Who's the crap is that!?" another guard asked seeing Shane's image in the debris smoke

There was no time for an answer, Shane used the moment of surprise to launch a quick but deadly strike against the small group of Desians who we're recently whipping Marble.

"How in…" "the heck…" "did he…" We're their last words before hitting the ground.

"Marble, get to safety!" Shane said in the pocket of dust

"Thank you…!" Marble said quickly moving away from the scene.

Shane didn't want to be seen, as soon as Marble was out of sight he rushed towards the front gate

"**INTRUDERS, INTRUDERS ALL MEN TO THE FRONT! ALL MEN TO THE FRONT!" **blared out from the speakers

"Shane, get out of there!" Lloyd said leaving the safety of the bush

"Lloyd! Wait…!" Genis said a little late

Shane had just shoved the heavy gate open just enough to squeeze out.

"Lloyd go back with Genis and grab Noishe!" Shane said sternly

"What about the guards?"

"They're dead, and they won't be able to see jack in that pile of dust. Just go!"

"All right, good luck." Lloyd said heading back behind the bush

"Genis, we're going back now…!"

"But what about Shane?" Genis asked

"He'll handle it… now lets go! Noishe is back there as well."

Outside the gate several guards had come out of the dust clouds.

"Looking for me?" Shane said taunting them at the edge of the cliff.

"There he is! Get EM!!!"

"_Now all I got to worry about is if-"_

_THUMP!!!_

"_Genis falling over…" _Shane said to himself _"Lloyd could at least stopped his FALL!"_

"What was that!?"" One guard said now marching to check on the bushes

Before he could do anything however, Lloyd leaped out of the bush and kicked the Desian in the face.

"Lloyd!!!" Shane yelled across the battlefield "I told you to run!"

"Genis is getting Noishe, I'm going to help you!" Lloyd said determined pulling out his wooden swords

"_Stubborn idiot!" _Shane told himself _"The village will be… so be it…"_

In a brief moment Shane took one step and passed the Desians and stood behind Lloyd in an eye flash.

"This is for your own good Lloyd!" Shane said hitting the back of his head, knocking him out

"That was a stupid thing kid!" One of the Desians said, but before he could move in, Shane took a side step and ended up at the edge of the cliff again.

"How did he…?"

"If you want to catch me…" Shane said quietly "Then you better take some lessons!"

Caring Lloyd on his shoulder he jumped off the cliff.

**Back at the Ranch**

"Lloyd, Genis, Shane thank you…" Marble said quietly in her cell

"How is the gate surveillance system?" A tall cyan haired Desian asked

"The dust covered most of the main culprit's face. But we do have front view of him and another at the front gate sir!"

"Bring me an image of both of them!"

"Sir!" The Desian said heading off to the control room

"How could a human make such a jump, and his speed…"

**Iselia Forest**

"Shane what happened to Lloyd?" Genis said still in a near panic from the incident

"I knocked him out to save the trouble." Shane said grimly

"Save what trouble?"

"Nevermind! Head back to village, I'll take Lloyd back to Dirk and get a Key Crest for Marble"

"Ok…" Genis said walking back.

_Wait a minute… How did Shane know that Marble needed a Key Crest? Never mind he probably overheard us…_

**Dirk's House**

"Dirk, we're back." Shane said slowly pushing the door open with Lloyd still slumped on his shoulder.

"What happened to Lloyd?" Dirk asked

"Long story, short version, Noishe went nuts and… yeah."

"Oh probably bumped his head on something." Dirk said scratching his brown beard "Put him upstairs then."

A few minutes later Shane asked for a key crest.

"A key crest? But I already built ya that limiter." Dirk said

"Its not for me." Shane said slowly "Its for a woman at the ranch."

"You went to the Ranch?!" Dirk said alarmed

"Genis wanted to spread the news about the Journey of Regeneration…"

Dirk made a heavy sigh "Did they see Lloyd's exsphere?"

"No... I knocked out Lloyd before he could do anything."

"You did wha-" Dirk regained his posture "Ahh well its for the best…"

"It's his mother's isn't it?" Shane asked

"How did yo-" Dirk began amazingly bewildered

"I could tell…" Shane bluffed "Not every parent gives an exsphere to their children."

"I guess you got me there…" Dirk sighed with his head down

Shane smiled and patted Dirk on the shoulder "It was for the better… You listening Lloyd?"

Dirk immediately put his head back up. Lloyd was standing at the bottom of the stairs fully awake.

"Lloyd…" Dirk began weakly

"Why didn't you tell me…!?" Lloyd started to growl

"Lloyd if I did you would have gotten yourself killed! Your mother sacrificed herself with the exsphere to protect you."

"So what about the Key Crest?" Lloyd ask still obviously agitated

"Have you not heard anything I said!?" Dirk said raising his voice

"Yeah I know! But-" Lloyd was about to finish yelling when Dirk nearly hit Lloyd in the groin, only to be stopped by Shane who had put his hand in the way of the fist. But the mental blow was more than enough

"Ugh! You don't have to hit me!!!" Lloyd yelled stomping outside and slamming the door behind him.

"Lloyd…!" Dirk said about to follow him

"Let him be…" Shane said with his arm still in the way

"He's going to throw his own life away…!" Dirk said still angry

"He's doing…" Shane said firmly "What he believes it right, more or less to stop someone else from ending up like his mother."

Dirk was going to retort but for a moment pondered the last words, rubbing his own forehead and groaning.

**Outside…**

"Oh...let me guess... you heard that just now?" Lloyd said seeing Genis approach him after stomping out of his house

Genis apologizes all over again: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's because of me, I didn't think"

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Lloyd said calming down

Raine alongside Colette approached Lloyd and Genis and said quietly "Lloyd, Colette wanted to speak with you. I'll wait with Genis."

"Okay." Lloyd nodded

"Lloyd, can we go up to the terrace?" Colette asked pointing up towards the terrace

"Ok…" Lloyd said rather slowly

Colette grimaced for a moment, worried but forced a smile for him "Thank you Lloyd."

After Lloyd escorted Colette to the terrace, Shane had walked out of Dirk's place.

"You okay?" Genis asked

"I'm fine. I just needed to leave something on the terrace." Shane answered

"What was it that you left up there?" Raine asked. Shane just smiled.

**The Terrace**

Lloyd scratched the back of his head out of guilt upon reaching the terrace"I'm sorry for not finishing your birthday present in time."

"It's okay, don't worry about that." Colette said back

"But that sort of thing is special because you get it on your birthday, you know?"

"You could just wish me a happy birthday?" Colette said smiling

Lloyd chuckled a bit "Of course. Happy birthday."

Colette flashed a larger smile "Thanks. I'm glad I was able to live to this day."

Lloyd looked at her with confusion. "What are you talking about? You're going to keep on living and regenerate the world!"

"Yep." Colette nervously said.

"So about tomorrow...I can't come along with you, can I?"

"Well…" Colette said putting her fingers together "It's just that the Desians will be after us and it's going to be a dangerous journey."

Lloyd leaned over the railing "Desians, up till now, I always thought my mom died in an accident. But she was murdered by Desians!" He shut his fist tightly nearly trembling "Now that I know the truth, there's no way that I could keep living in a village that has a treaty with them!"

Colette hugged Lloyd from behind "I understand." She said still smiling. They said nothing for the moment, until Colette finally said "We're leaving tomorrow at noon. So would you come to the village around then?"

Lloyd then all of the sudden went out of his depression and sparked in excitement.

"Okay! You got it." He said much happier than before.

"Now I'll be able to see you become an angel with my own eyes."

Colette looked up to the sky "So Lord Remiel really is my father. I'm the child of an angel."

"Does it matter?" Lloyd asked "Regardless of who your real father is, you're still you. Nothing's changed." You just have two fathers. Just think of yourself as being lucky for having more than most people do."

Colette looked out into the forest, thinking about the journey ahead of her "Yes...releasing the seals, becoming an angel, then finally..."

She stopped herself there

_I can't tell Lloyd. I don't want him to worry._

"Finally?" Lloyd asked

"Um ... nothing, running on heheh." Colette gave a nervous giggle "Anyway, when we go to the Seal of Fire, I'll get to see one of my father again. I'm going to do my best.!"

"Yeah, me too." Lloyd agreed and the two shared another hug, enjoying each-others warmth and friendship. During the hug Lloyd looked on the terrace table to find that his birthday present: the necklace was finished for him.

"You better take good care of her Lloyd." Shane said smiling to himself far atop a hill overlooking the house. "It's only just the beginning…"


	14. Chapter 12: Tears and Rage Final Part

Chapter 12: Within Tears and Rage, Final Part

It was nearly noon the time Lloyd opened his sleepy eyes facing the newly arisen sun. He was too excited to sleep last night and Shane had finished his birthday present for Colette.

Lloyd had held the necklace all night in his sleep. "Time to head off to town." Lloyd said to himself walking downstairs. Dirk wasn't tending the cooking pot as he usually was. Walking outside, Lloyd found his foster father next to the grave site of his mother.

"Dad…" Lloyd said approaching him slowly "About yesterday, I just…"

Dirk didn't say anything, instead turned around and held out his hand. "Here, that's the Key Crest you wanted. That's what your friend Shane said"

"Where is Shane anyways?"

"Went off on his own again. Has some issues of his own or something." Dirk placed the Key crest in Lloyd's hands "You can use it however you like, just remember I did try to stop you."

"Dad…" Lloyd said unable to speak

"Dwarven Vow #2." Dirk said in a hushed but strong tone "Never abandon someone in need. I'm going along with the teachings."

"Thank you." Lloyd said nearly shedding a tear

"And take this stuff with ya." Dirk said handing Lloyd a small bag of supplies including a map of Sylvarant.

"Are you forgiving me?" Lloyd asked

"Yes, but always remember this is your home. You are my son regardless of blood and you are welcome to come back whenever you're tired. And remember Dwarven Vow #7!"

"Goodness and Love will always win am I right?"

Lloyd turned his head around to find Shane standing along side Noishe

"Just had a feeling you'd be up." Shane said smiling

"That is such a cheesy line now…' Lloyd groaned

"Also Genis has something to say…"

"Huh?" Lloyd wondered as the small half elf appeared behind Noishe

"Lloyd! What are you doing?" Genis asked in a mildly panicked tone

"I… was going to join Colette after getting the Key Crest. Why?"

"Colette and the group left already." Shane said under his voice.

"Wha… What!?" Lloyd said utterly confused "Are you kidding me!?"

Lloyd didn't stand around for an answer, he just bolted pass the two other boys and Noishe.

"Genis go after him." Shane said "I got some unfinished business here."

"Unfinished business?" Genis questioned

"Just catch up with him before he does something he's going to regret."

"Good thinking. Catch up with us when you're done."

Genis turned around and sped straight out following Lloyd's trail.

"Is the thing giving you problems?" Dirk asked Shane after they we're alone with only Noishe to listen.

"No. It's fine" Shane said opening a part of his vest to reveal a small round emblem like contraption on his chest, covering the exsphere. "I don't know if my body can take it though."

"The speeds you reach lad are not normally attained using your regular strength. If you continue using strength you no longer have, then you will tear or own muscles apart!"

"I know, but I will need those powers at some point." Shane sighed "How long can I even release the seal?"

"Depends on the output of the exosphere of yours." Dirk said "I'd say a couple minutes at most. Any more will render the device unusable."

"Thanks…" Shane said shaking the dwarf's hand "You're lucky to have a boy like Lloyd."

"He's a good kid." Dirk said smiling back "I know he'll do the right thing."

"Agreed, I need to head to the village, however… I need you to do something."

"What is it?"

"Iselia is going to be attacked by more Desians.'

"What!?"

"I know, but I saw the ranch prepare a force and marched straight to the town.'

"Lloyd and Genis…"

"They'll be fine, I'll make sure of it and they will join Colette on her journey. Just go help the village once the skirmish is over."

"Al-alright then." Dirk huffed

"Right… I have get moving." Shane said patting Noishe as he exited. "I'll send Noishe when it's over…"

**Iselia Village, Brunel Residence**

"WHAT!?" Lloyd gasped as Phaidra answered him "but why? She told me to come at noon!"

"Yes indeed." Phaidra said calmly "She told me to give this too you."

Phaidra pulls out a small letter out from her pocket and hands it to Lloyd:

_Dear Lloyd,_

_By the time you read this, I will have already left on my journey. I'm sorry for lying to you. The world regeneration journey is full of peril—many Chosens have failed. I care about you too deeply to let you get involved. I'm going to do my best to stop the monsters and the Desians, so I want you to live a happy and peaceful life in the regenerated world. Thank you so much for your friendship and kindness all these years. I'm really lucky to have met you._

_Farewell,_ _Colette_

"This sounds almost… like a will…" Lloyd mumbled obviously depressed after reading the letter.

"Why does Colette want to do exactly?" Genis asked wondering about Colette's suspicious behavior ever since the Temple incident.

"Well you see Colette, no the Chosen is-" Phaidra was going to finish when a muffled explosion is heard from the outside. The force of explosion was enough to blow out the front windows.

"What was that!?" Lloyd said after the debris in the house had fallen

Suddenly the door was smashed opened and several Desian guards stood in the entry way.

"Ah-ha!" the ringleader said with a grin. "More mice!"

"What do you want?" Genis asked pulling out his weapon

"Out of my way!"

Several guards moved so the entry way was opening revealing a tall cyborg like Desian with cyan hair standing outside in the open yard.

"Lloyd Irving!!!" One of the Desians call from a distance "Come forth!"

Lloyd already suitably pissed about the letter stomped outside of the house.

"You Desians come to attack the village again!? I've had enough of this!"

"What are you talking about you blithering child?" the guard pointed at Lloyd

"He's speaks only nonsense." The tall cyan haired Desian walked up front. "Nothing to worry about."

"Listen up inferior beings of Iselia Village. I am Forcystus, one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals, a superior half elf who rules over the Ranch where we cultivate you humans…"

"Half elf…?" Genis said under his breath

"Lloyd!" Forcystus proclaimed "You, a human, an inferior being are found guilty of violating the non aggression treaty! Therefore your village shall face judgement.

"You violated the treaty already!" Genis yelled out "You tried to kill the Chosen!"

"Us?" One of the guards laughed "Oh I guess THEY are after the chosen now…'

"Are you saying you didn't try to kill Colette!?" Lloyd asked in disbelief, this day was getting more paranoid by the moment.

"We have no need to explain ourselves to you." Forcystus said "The only thing that matters that you have been in contact with host body F192, damaged our facility and attacked our guards."

"What!?" The mayor of the town had finally risen from his place from the ground alongside many other villagers. "You attacked them!?"

"The main fault isn't theirs!!!"

The large group of Humans and Desians turned their heads towards the north gate. Shane had finally arrived and had beaten up nearly half the guards who we're still burning and pillaging the town.

"I caused the damage at the ranch." Shane declared dropping a Desian corpse onto the ground "Not them."

"Inferior being…!" One of the guards said angrily

"It doesn't matter. You are included in the crime!" Forcystus said rather unfazed by the loss of several of his men. "I have a particular interest in you."

"What? Impressed that an 'inferior being' is really superior to you?" Shane mocked back

"Why you miserable little brat…!" One of the guards screamed lunging at Shane, weapons raised

"Shut it!" Shane roared back sending his fist into the Desian's stomach and then slamming his head into the ground.

"I will discover your strengths." Forcystus declared still unconvinced "We have prepared an appropriate opponent for you all."

With a heavy thud and drag a giant twisted green abomination waddled it's away towards Lloyd and Genis.

"What is that thing!?" Lloyd said looking up at this grotesque beast.

_Damn it… Marble…! _Shane said to himself

"Now receive your punishment!" Forcystus declared causing the monster to raise one of its long hands to attack.

"Lloyd, Genis wait!"

Too late, Lloyd had already begun his assault on the thing with Genis alongside him.

Shane could only watch as the two boys unsuspectingly beat down the beast that was Marble.

"Genis, Lloyd stop fighting it!" Shane yelled once more

"What are you saying?" Genis screamed back but he was smacked down by a flying backhand.

"That thing is…"

"Aah!" Genis screamed as the giant monster beckoned to crush him with a two handed smash. Lloyd stood in between them.

"God freaking DAMN IT!!!" Shane finally let out, pulling out his blade and cutting the monster through the chest before its enormous hands came down on the two boys.

For a few moments the beast groaned from the slice it took with its hands raised and after a few seconds fell backwards landing with a heavy thud.

Through the entire fight, one of the Desians had noticed Lloyd's exsphere in the firelight.

"Lord Forcystus, that boy does indeed have an exsphere!"

"…It must be one from the Angelus Project that we've been searching for! Does that other boy have an exsphere?" Forcystus demanded

"Yes sir, but it's different. It looks like he sealed it!"

"Sealed? Hmm…" Forcystus turned his head back at Lloyd "Give it to me! We will have both of those examined!"

"No!" Lloyd yelled "This is a memento of my mom's who you Desian's murdered!"

"What are you talking about? Your mother was nothing but a-"

*CLUMP* The giant beast which was just defeated squirmed itself right onto the Desian's leader's back.

*pant* "Run… all of you… Shane… Lloyd, Genis…!"

"It… speaks!?" Lloyd said stepping back in shock

"That voice…" Genis said at first wondering and then nearly trying to break off the tiny thought

"It's Marble…" Shane said grimly

"No…! It can't be!!!" Lloyd said nearly dropping his swords.

*pant* "Get away… hurry!" Marble was barely retaining her consciousness within the beast.

"Marble…" Shane said looking away

"Genis…" Marble said in her final pant "You we're like a grandson to me, Thank you and goodbye."

Marble gave one final croak before self destructing in a flash of light on the Desian she grappled. Her exsphere was the only thing that survived as it flew out of the resulting explosion to the feet of Lloyd and Genis.

"…No! Protect Lord Forcystus!" A Desian soldier shouted causing the majority of guards to surround him

"…Lloyd. We will always come after you as long as you possess that Exsphere. Always!" He gasped one more time "And you… the one called Shane, we will find out where you get your strength and we will take it from you."

Genis finally looked down at the fallen exsphere that had been Marble's. "M…Marble…!" He studdered weakly dropping to his knees."Marble! No!!!" and broke down into tears.

"I've had just enough crap from you!!!" Shane let out shedding one tear for Marble's sake and charging into the crowd of Desians. They raised their weapons in retaliation but in an eye blink Shane had bull rushed through the battalion and kicked Forcystus out of the range of his guards.

Standing over the weakened Desian Cardinal, Shane's mind welled up with anger and a familiar dark force seeped behind it. Before Forcystus could even mount up a defense for himself Shane took out blade once more and cut off his mechanical arm.

"Lord Forcystus!!!"One of the guards exclaimed with fright. The human residents of Iselia watching in awe and fear, Lloyd and Genis included.

Before Shane could cut off another limb a stroke of thought hit him.

_Don't do it… It could ruin everything…_

Slowly Shane drew back his sword and let the Desian drag himself up from the ground.

"Get out of my sight before I do the same thing to your other arm…!" Shane taunted with a growling tone.

They didn't wait to see if Shane was bluffing or not, the Desian guards took their severely injured leader and left the village still burning.

Soon after the mayor turned his anger and attention on to the boys.

"Look what you have done! Look at what happened to the Village! It's all your fault."

"I'm sorry…" Lloyd said guilty, nodding his head down, Genis still crying over Marble's sacrifice.

"Do you think apologizing will fix any of this!? The Desian's marked you as their enemy. You cannot stay in this village any longer. You are a danger to all of us!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!" Shane roared turning away from the Village enterance.

"You…" The Mayor said though taunted "You have only trouble sent you came here! I trusted the dwarf by offering you our hospitality but… neither of you can stay any longer…!"

"You can't just exile them!' Genis finally said standing up still clenching the exsphere

"You can't, they just wanted to save Marble!"

"There are no exceptions with involvement in the ranch!"

"So it's ok then for humans to die at the ranch?"

"The people of the ranch are just going to rot there anyways…" One of the townsfolk spoke up

"Exactly…" The mayor said grimly "If you hadn't done something so stupid, they would be the only ones who died."

Shane took several steps towards the Mayor. "What… did you say…?"

"You… you heard me!"

Shane grabbed the Mayor by the collar "Who do you think you are!?" he demanded

"Shane!" Lloyd said trying to stop him

"You humans are all the same…" Genis muttered

"No Genis…" Shane said firmly still holding the Mayor "You are blind man guided only by fear. Too think that you and the entire village can sacrifice those at the ranch because they are going to rot like rats.

Shane loosed his grip and dropped the Mayor back on the floor. "None of you are any better than those Desians!" He declared to the entire village residence as place still burned.

"I don't care if you exile us… I refuse to be in a village that is filled with…" Shane paused for a moment for the right word. "That's right… inferior beings…"

Shane turned around and quietly walked out of the village.

"Lloyd, Genis… Let's go…"

"Yeah, Genis it is our fault." Lloyd said putting his hand on Genis's shoulder "We'll leave."

"Mayor… surely you don't have to be so strict on these children…" One of the female townsfolk asked in pity.

"What are you saying!? Do realize how many people have died because of them!?" Another angered village said

Shane turned his head "You want me to add another casualty!?"

"Shane no...!" Genis said quickly "I'm the one who lead them there, I'm just as guilty as there is. Beside's I agreed with Shane on living with inferior beings…'

"F-Fine. Now leave…!" the Mayor commanded.

Lloyd and Genis left, passing Shane as they walked towards the village entrance.

Phaidra stood at the broken gate. "Go and catch up with the Chosen, once the world is regenerated the people will change their opinions about you."

"Thank you Phaidra…" Lloyd said bowing his head in respect "I will. Shane you coming?

"I am." Shane said sternly

"Ok then. Genis… I"

"Don't worry Lloyd." Genis said confidently "I'm banished too and I'll stick by your side no matter what!"

"Why don't you use that exsphere then? It's Marble's memento to you."

Genis loosened his grip on the tiny object. "Alright"

"I'll explain to you how to use the Key Crest later. After all, it looks like it's going to be a long journey. Noishe?" Lloyd said patting his dog thing on the head. He had been hiding behind some bushes during the entire thing.

"Lloyd I need Noishe for a moment." Shane said

"Ok, catch up with us at the edge of the forest!"

"You got it." Shane said as the two boys walked out of sight.

"Noishe…" Shane said patting its head. Give this to Dirk and head back to us okay?

Noishe gave a whine and took the piece of parchment in its mouth and ran out the same direction.

"Hear me Iselia Village!" Shane announced "If I ever hear such words from any of your mouths again. I'll kill you myself."

The entire village population froze for a moment looking at Shane who had his hand gripping his sword.

"I sent word for Dirk to help clean up… Now pick yourselves up and get to it…"

* * *

*DOUBLE CHAPTER ENTRY*

Geez I'm bushed now.


End file.
